Cloud software applications (or “applications”) are usually using services exposed by the environment they are running in, although the services themselves may be running outside of the environment. The services range from low-level services such as a file system to high-level domain specific business services. Management, monitoring, and maintenance of services are not the responsibility of the application but of the service provider. The service provider may be the provider of the environment or a third party. Services may run in the same or another type of environment as the application or somewhere else, outside of any of the provided environments. To show up in a service catalog of a particular environment, the service can be registered with the particular environment. Cloud providers that host many environments (for example, hundreds or thousands) may encounter issues with: 1) sets of services being available in all or in a subset of the environments and 2) application parts spanned across multiple environments of the same or different types requiring access to the same service instances.